


Revelations

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying gets tedious and background music leads to a lot of new discoveries and feelings (thanks to Al Green)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was just posted for Annalise Appreciation Week- Fanworks Wednesday, which is going on now (June 5- 11th 2016) on Tumblr through our Annalise Appreciation Page. The song is linked on the original tumblr post of my fic from my personal account, if you'd like to give it a listen. I hope you all enjoy!

Studying had become impossible. Annalise’s eyes were beginning to cross, and she was sure she would scream if she had to look at one more paper in preparation for her mock trial the next day.

Eve had already given up trying to do her mock cross, and found some sappy record to put on while curled up in that ‘past it’s prime’ papasan. Annalise thought it was a accidental impalement chair waiting to happen, but she tried to keep that quiet. Eve loved that thing, and it filled up a whole corner of her bedroom. Lucky for Eve, she had no roommate to deal with in her off campus apartment.

“Do we really need Al Green as a backdrop, Eve? Don’t you have some Prince or Whitney in that collection of yours?”

Annalise sighed heavily as she kicked off her shoes she had somehow managed to forget to take off as she came in. She’d gone straight to work and made herself semi comfortable on Eve’s carpeted floor at the base of her bed. She needed all the room she could get to spread out her books and papers.

Eve snorted a laugh at Annalise’s monotone, and unfurled her legs, making that god awful chair give a slight thud as it turned along with her to face Annalise.

“Oh hush, Al always sounds great no matter what, and he’s trying to tell you something if you _listen_.”

Annalise couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling despite her smile as Al’s crooning of Simply Beautiful filled the bedroom. She looked at Eve across the room then for the first time in what felt like hours. Eve had changed from her slacks and sweater into her pajamas.. It was Annalise’s favorite set on her. Black shorts that just kissed the tops of her thighs, leaving her long legs exposed and a Harvard tee that she’d “accidently” shrunk while helping Eve with her laundry. It fit more like a crop top now.

“Oh, I see now. This is you trying to let me know study time is over, yeah?”

Locking eyes with Eve, Annalise rose from her seat to her knees and pulled her blouse from her slacks.

Eve’s eyebrow arched as she watched her, but her voice was low and full of seriousness as she spoke her next words.

“No love. This is me, first and foremost, telling you that you’re beautiful. Simply and without question. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Eve’s words hit Annalise and she sat back on her haunches. She could feel her heart race and her eyes burn. She’d never heard those words spoken with such conviction by someone who wasn’t her mama. And even then she never believed it- not really. This felt different and Annalise couldn’t even speak.

Eve was out of her seat and on her knees in front of her the instant she noticed her eyes glaze and movements still. She reached out to stroke her hands up and down Annalise’s arms. Willing her to look up into her eyes. To say something, anything to ease the now uncomfortable tension in the room.

“Annalise, say something please.”

Her eyes now closed, Annalise swallowed hard before she looked up into Eve’s concerned face. She noticed her eyes were full of concern, and so much tenderness.

Annalise loved that look. It made her feel safe. Safe enough to show her darkest parts. To be just herself.So from here on she would be.

“You unravel me.”

Recognition flashed across Eve’s face, and she smiled lightly as she leaned forward to a kiss she needed to give now more than ever.

Annalise gladly met her halfway.


End file.
